


Вдумчивое планирование

by demiurzhe



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Alcohol, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiurzhe/pseuds/demiurzhe
Summary: «Господин Нянта, тут очень большая проблема. Вы не могли бы прийти?»
Kudos: 1





	Вдумчивое планирование

«Господин Нянта», — вызов по телепатической связи отвлёк его от дел, но тревожные нотки в голосе заставили насторожиться. — «Тут очень большая проблема. Вы не могли бы прийти?»  
«Координаты, пожалуйста», — немедленно ответил Нянта, даже не спрашивая, что случилось.  
Если уж Тетра называет его «господин», говорит без манерного хихиканья, да ещё и заявляет, что у неё «большая проблема» — произошло что-то действительно серьёзное.

***

— Простите, что так срочно, но вы обычно допоздна не ложитесь, — Тетра, как обычно, быстро тараторила, но в голосе не было обычного задора.  
— Ничего страшного, — мягко ответил Нянта. — Что случилось?  
— Сироэ и Наоцугу... — Тетра замялась, подбирая слова. — В общем, я подбила их выпить.  
— Что именно?  
— Сначала сидр... — Тетра смущённо опустила глаза.  
— А потом, полагаю, ещё десять разных наименований по возрастающей?  
Тетра молча кивнула.  
— И что там сейчас происходит? — Нянта кивнул на двери бара.  
— Они собираются в рейд...  
Нянта глубоко вздохнул и решительно распахнул дверь.

***

Сироэ был в ударе. Судя по разбросанным рядом с его столом листам, на одной из предыдущих стадий опьянения он чертил эпюры для балок в здании своей гильдии. Сейчас он стоял на столе, держась за низко висящую люстру, и, размахивая пустой кружкой, вещал:  
— Предельно очевидно, что вдумчивое планирование имеет ограниченный предел эффективности. Только из хаоса способно родиться нечто принципиально новое! Упорядочивая хаос, мы неизбежно приближаем тепловую смерть вселенной... О чём это я... Короче! Ебашьте босса кто чем может!  
Кроме Наоцугу, речам Сироэ внимали ещё несколько человек примерно под тем же градусом. Последнее предложение они встретили нестройным восторженным гулом.  
— Они чуть было не ушли, как только появилась идея рейда, — пояснила Тетра. — Но я смогла убедить Сироэ, что нужно подготовиться.  
— Если они ещё немного выпьют, они чисто технически никуда не пойдут, — заметил Нянта. — Можно было бы уже и не волноваться.  
— Но я... — Тетра смутилась. — Мне стыдно, что я подбила их так напиться, вот.  
— Неужели, — саркастично заметил Нянта.  
Тетра закивала.  
— С ними ничего плохого не сделается? — обеспокоенно спросила она.  
— Ну, разве что Сироэ сейчас упадёт со стола... Впрочем, он неплохо справляется.  
Сироэ, действительно опасно накренившийся, успел уцепиться за люстру, которую опрометчиво упустил.  
— А как мы дойдём до босса? — спросил Наоцугу.  
Нянта посмотрел на него с уважением: пьян в дугу, но способен задавать серьёзные вопросы.  
Сироэ такие проблемы уже не беспокоили.  
— Да какая разница?! — возмутился он. — Ты что, не сможешь? Ты не танк, что ли?  
— Танк! — обрадовался Наоцугу.  
— Значит — ебашь! — решительно заявил Сироэ.  
Остальные слушатели зааплодировали.  
— Предлагаю аккуратно снять его со стола и нейтрализовать, — тихо сказал Нянта. — У тебя есть какие-нибудь подходящие заклинания?  
Тетра задумалась, приложив палец к губам.  
— Найдутся! — наконец радостно ответила она, чуть ли не подскочив. — У Тетры есть отличное заклинание!  
— Вот и славно, — улыбнулся Нянта.  
Похоже, переживания её отпустили, и она опять начала вести себя как обычно.  
Нянта медленно подошёл к столу и обратился к Сироэ, стараясь говорить громко и внятно:  
— Многоуважаемый, а как всё-таки вы планируете победить босса?  
Сироэ развернулся к нему и страшно обрадовался.  
— Ого! Господа, — он обвёл кружкой остальных слушателей, — в нашей пати пополнение. Мой дорогой Нянта! Я так рад, что ты пришёл! — Сироэ отпустил люстру, приветственно раскинул руки для объятий и неуверенно сделал несколько шагов вперёд по столу. — Ответ на твой вопрос очень прост — надо... ик... ебашить!  
И Сироэ наконец упал со стола прямо на Нянту.  
— Пациент готов к транспортировке, — прокомментировал Нянта, убедившись, что Тетра тут же усыпила его заклинанием. — А вы в рейд собираетесь?  
Слушатели, включая Наоцугу, отрицательно замотали головами.  
— Он просто рассказывал очень интересно, — сказал один из незнакомых Нянте приключенцев. — Я проникся. Но столько ебашить я не готов.  
Нянта вздохнул. Похоже, даже в пьяном бреду Сироэ выдвигал к другим игрокам очень высокие требования.


End file.
